Alphabet Pies
by Omare Alloy
Summary: A series of oneshots. A to Zinc. Canon pairings and Fanon pairings. Now up 'L for Love' Couples already up D/C, G/T, B/G, E/I, Heather, D/C, C/L, D/E, Beth, K/S, now up Duncan and Courtney.
1. A for Aorta

I wanted to do another story. So I came up with Alphabet Pies. Sets of one shots they may or may not connect to one other. There's gonna be some canon and some fanon.

**Rated T **for: swears and sexual situations.

* * *

** A**

'_Take one fuckin' step and I'll jam this in my aorta._' Blasted from the plasma TV.

"What the fuck? What movie is this?"

"Oh, Its just Girl, Interrupted. My favorite movie of all-time." said and overly hyper Courtney. "Duncan, babe. What's your favorite movie?"

"Well, Princess." He paused to wink at her and grabbed his girlfriend's tiny waist, " if you were a movie you would be it."

She rolled her eyes and pretend to gag, "Pah-lease, stop with the corniness. Now for real what's your favorite movie?"

For a while he thought about the movie chooses until he narrowed it down to three choices, "I'm stuck between The Exorcist, The Shining, and A Nightmare on Elm Street. There all pretty good movies."

She shrieked, "The Shining was the scariest movie ever. My brother made me watch it." She shuddered at the thought of the terrible movie.

"Ah, princess. When we watch it your knight in shining armor will be there to protect you." He smirked and whispered into Courtney's ear, "And that knight can do anything you want him to."

She playfully slapped his arm and said, "Ogre." She broke away from his grasp and exclaimed, "Now! Lets get to watching some movies." With that she skipped away to the DVD rack, and left behind an amused Duncan.

* * *

Well, A's done. All I have to do now is B-Zinc. Oh, and I'm going to post two every week, and B's going to be posted tomorrow I think.

Oh, and remember **Criticism is appreciated!** And read and review! And you can give ideas if want.


	2. B for Bop

Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I'll try to work on that. Next up is Trent and Gwen one-shot. So enjoy.

**Rated T for**: Swears

* * *

**B**

It was an ordinary day in Gwen's room. She was listening to her iPod and sketching while Trent was trying to make a new song. She softly hummed along to the song that was currently playing on her music player. "Mmmbop."

"What you listening to Gwen?" asked a curious Trent. He tried peeping over her shoulder to look at her iPod, but she quickly turned it away from his direction.

'_Shit!' _She thought while turning off her iPod. She didn't want anyone to think that she liked the band Hanson. That would be like Britney Spears liking heavy metal. Those things did not mix! "Umm…nothing. Just a band."

"Oh, just a band?" He looked into her eyes and laughed, "You mean the band Hanson? I heard you humming earlier. Didn't know you like 'em Gwen."

"Are you making fun of me just cause I like them?" She playfully glared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "I..just..like..their..song..Mmmbop." she said between gasp for air. "I was addicted to the song when I was little, and I still am. So don't tell anyone."

"I liked that band too when I was little. My mom told me before I used to run around the house singing it. " He smiled at her, and thought of something. He grinned and started singing and playing his guitar.

_You have so many relationships in this life, _

_But only one or two will last. _

_You go through all the pain and strife, _

_Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast._

Gwen laughed and cheered as Trent continued to sing and play.

_Oh yeah. And They're gone so fast. _

_yeah Oh, so hold on to the ones who really care, _

_In the end they'll be the only ones there._

_When you get old and start losing your hair, _

_Can you tell me who will still care? _

_Can you tell me who will still care? _

_Oh, oh yeah, yeah! _

She then made a hasty decision to join in with him. Singing the next part with him.

_Mmmbop, ba du ba dop_

_Ba du ba dop, Du be du ba du be dop_

_Du be dop, ah, doo. Yeah,_

_Mmmbop, ba du ba dopBa du ba dop, _

_Du be du ba du be dop_

_Du be dop, ah, doo. Yeah, _

They screamed and laughed the rest of song. "Trent, that was the most fun I had in a long time. There's nothing to do in Goderich." She then paused and hoarsely laughed, "I think I lost my voice too." She got up and kissed him. "Thanks for everything."

He kissed her back and whispered back, "Your welcome, babe."

* * *

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'll try working on it. And sorry if I offended anyone. And I just picked Goderich. I'm not even sure if it's a small town. **Criticism is appreciated.** Ideas are appreciated too. And read and review!

**Up next:** Bridgette and Geoff


	3. C for Cleanex

I'm sorry. So sorry I haven't written in the last couple of months its just I'm the type of writer that writes in short bursts. Anyways here's a short one-shot of Bridgette and Geoff for ABC Pies. Criticism is appreciated.

* * *

_Life. It can be simple and complicated. Bridgette DiCorti understood that well. Her family was a middle class family, but they lived like they were first class for everything. They always needed the best clothes, tools, plates, everything you can name, but for Bridgette she didn't want any of that. She was different from her parents and siblings. She was the black sheep of the family. The outsider. _

_From an early age Bridgette understood her parents ways and decided to break free. She did surfing which was very low class for her family. She shopped at Wal-Mart. She even ate at fast food places ordering salads of course. She didn't mind that her parents were embarrassed of her. Bridgette never minded. She never grew angry at anyone. She was a mellow person. _

Teardrops fell on the keyboard. "I…I can't write this Geoff. I can't write my autobiography." She began to cry harder. Soon arms wrapped around her drawing her closer to him.

"Shhh. Bridge don't cry babe. You know how I hate that, and you know your parents love you," Geoff said into her hair. She buried her face into his shoulder. Her sobs grew.

"No. No, they don't. They hate me! They can't even talk to me. They never call. My own sister doesn't talk to meee!" She held on to him tightly. She began to shiver, and soon began to calm down. Geoff gently grabbed her chin and made her look up to him. He stared into her eyes, and spoke.

"Bridgette, every parent loves there child no matter what. Even though they might not say it, they do love you. And if they don't I know someone that does love you, and that's me. I love you, Bridgette, and nothing is gonna change that."

She began to cry again, but they were tears of happiness. "Geoff," was all she could say before she began to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled back, and whispered, "I love you too."

He smiled and playfully shot "What's that? I didn't hear anything." She laughed and kissed him again.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Geoff. It means a lot to me that you actually care." She got up and went to the kitchen to grab a Kleenex. "You're a very good boyfriend." She smiled and sat on his lap.

"Any day babe. Any day."

* * *

Super short. I didn't like it much, but at least I finished? Criticism appreciated.


	4. D for Drawing

Because I took four months to put up one chapter in the ABC Pies story, I thought I would do another one to say I'm sorry. So here you go.

* * *

"Good morning sunshiny world! E-scope has entered this beautiful mornin'."

"Izzy, shuddup its only four in the morning!" half spoke and yawned the tired bald girl.

"Sorry, Miss Hairy." With that E-scope jumped out of bed and dressed into her somewhat normal clothes. She grabbed her toothbrush and ran into the bathroom making gorilla noises along the way. She soon brushed all her teeth making them all sparkly clean. She skipped to the pool area scanning to see if anyone was there. She bounced for joy when she saw that he was here.

Even though he was there every morning it was still exciting to see him there. Over a period of time they became close friend. It was a ritual that they started to meet each other at random periods of the day here. Maybe it was her mind messing with her again, but E-Scope was falling in love with Ezekiel.

She smiled and stealthily made her way over to him by hiding behind chairs and fake trees. She rolled James Bond style towards him before she reached him though she leapt up and made a scary face. Ezekiel screamed a very girly scream and fell off the chair he was currently occupying. "Haha. Zeke, that was hilarious," was all E-Scope could say before he cut her off.

"E-Scope that wasn't funny, eh. I was trying to make something. Now it might be ruined!" He shook himself to remove any imaginary dust that was on him. "Anyways, how'd you sleep?" He said the last couple of sentences in an accent that cause E-Scope to giggle. She stopped herself before it became to serious. '_E-Scope does not giggle!'_

"It was fine, but Miss Hairy got all cranky."

"Heather is always like that, eh. Just yesterday she yelled at Katie or was it Sadie because they were in her way."

E-Scope yawned, "Yeeeeah." She stifled her yawn and asked, "Yo, Zeke what you making?" She saw him blush. His whole face was red like a shiny tomato. She just wanted to bite him to see if he was one.

"Uh, its nothing. Nothing at all," he said it too quickly. He was hiding something. She poked him trying to get the information out of him. She poked him in the head twice, and three times in the belly. That got her no where, so she decided she was going to lick him. She stuck out her tongue and licked the side of his cheek gently.

He squeaked and meekly said, "Its for a girl I like." She silently gasped. He liked someone? She was really disappointed. She thought he was hers.

She wanted to push the subject further though to figure out who it was, so she could have a talk with them. "Who do you like, Zeke?" His eyes were looking at the floor trying to avoid hers. "Who?"

He took a breath and tried to gain some courage. "You," he whispered softly, but she heard it. E-Scope was happy! Zeke liked her.

She smiled at him and said, "E-Scope likes you too, Zeke." And with that she kissed him. Leaving him breathless. Before they continued E-Scope asked, "So what was it that you were drawing anyways?"

* * *

I really need to work on my endings. Anyways I'm working on another one-shot right now. It might be finished tomorrow. Read my other stories and review if you liked it. **Criticism is appreciated**.


	5. E for Envious

I've been doing too many couple one-shots. I like writing in Heathers POV cause she's just so interesting. Anyways I've been in the writing mood, so I'm taking advantage of it. Heathers awesome even though she's a meany lol. Please read the bottom note.

* * *

"Grrr!" The nerve of all these little idiots that think they can write. I decided to visit a site called "Fanfiction" to see what they wrote about us, the campers of Total Drama Island. I thought I would be the one they would write about saying they adored me and all that junk, but no I was always the mean snobby brat. THE NERVE!

I did not and I mean do not deserve that. Maybe I'll just write a story depicting me as supreme dictator and hand their butts to them. The worst part of it though was how most of the stories were about Duncan and _Courtney. _Who even likes Courtney? She's the worst camper here. I'm a CIT this, I'm a CIT that. Shut up already.

I did have a small crush on Duncan though. Who couldn't deny the fact that he was hot? Maybe that's the reason I hated the uptight princess so much because she got the guy while I was stuck here on my laptop reading stories about them.

To make matters even worse than before was how Goth Girl and Elvis had as many stories as Duncan and Courtney, but most of them were sappy and poorly written. In almost every single one of their stupid little vermin stories he played the guitar to her. Gah! This makes me sick.

I, Heather Wakayama, should have a story written about me by one of them not them, but no I'm the one that's always alone. I needed to relax, I could practically feel the stress wrinkles forming. Who even cared for those stories anyways? I didn't.

I was not jealous. Heather does not get jealous! Now I'm talking in third person, but I was not jealous of them! Okay, maybe just a little, but what's wrong with being green?

* * *

**If anyone gets offended by this I'm sorry. Its just something I pictured Heather would say, and if it makes you feel better I was insulting myself too. **Anyways I think Heather might have been OOC, but other than that I'm actually pretty proud of this one. Heads up to the people that read the extra info in Pandemic, I am **not** posting the other One-shot. I deleted it. It was kind of bad :\ **Criticism is appreciated! **Once again sorry if you were insulted.


	6. F for Forever

I do not own Total Drama Island or Action. All the characters belong to its rightful owners.

Anyways I've been feeling kind of shitty lately, and with exams coming up its been really stressful. So I'm gonna vent with some writing. Its not great, but it doesn't suck either.

* * *

_I love you, _Those three words are killing me right now. Why'd he have to say it? Why? I'm not even sure if I know what love is, so how can he love me?

I've been literally pulling out my hair because of this. It sucks to be me. He knew I was stressed, so why'd he have to say it? Why Duncan? Couldn't you just have waited until I was sure I loved you.

I'm not sure if I'm capable of loving. Like all those sappy movies say before you can love someone you have to love yourself. When I saw those movies I always thought the people were selfish and full of themselves, but I understand them now. I'm balling my eyes out because I know and everyone knows that I'm a cold heartless bitch.

I turned the hardcore delinquent into a dependent softy. Is that good or bad? My head is screaming at me telling me that I should just tell him that I love him, but my hearts telling me no. Don't do it, Courtney, you want to be happy. You want to be happy for once. I giggle a bit. Isn't it suppose to be the opposite?

The whole summer when we were doing Total Drama I was miserable. I've been miserable even before then. Life never liked me. I've always had to do things the hard way. Sacrificing myself for others.

Maybe I was overreacting, but those three words just pushed me over the edge. I was on a thin rope already. The look on his face when I didn't say it back was the worst. It makes me cry even harder. Why did I have to be such a cold-blooded person?

I've been trying for the last four days to tell myself I loved Duncan, but you just can't make yourself feel that. Maybe if your in a rut the best things to runaway if you're a coward. Because no matter anyone said I haven't been loving myself, and right now that's the most important person right now.

I got to make my relationship with myself to work before I can work on Duncan because when you look at it I'm with myself for an eternity. _Forever._

* * *

This pretty much sums up how part of me is feeling right now. I'm sorry I didn't use another character, but I felt like I could only express myself through Courtney. I actually liked this one for once. **Criticism is appreciated. **P.S. If you didn't get this already, the italics parts I love you and forever they're suppose to be what he said. He didn't just say I love you, he said I love you, forever. So yeah lol. Oh, and I accept requests. Not tons though because people will get disappointed.

Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites anything like that is GREATLY appreciated. I love all of you that supported and continue to support me.


	7. G for Gamble

I was home alone again today, so I decided to be nice, and give you guys another Alphabet Pies one-shot. Everyone's been so supporting that it really cheers part of me up. So anyways here's a Chris and Lindsay one-shot. "G for Gamble".

* * *

Hello, my name is Chris. That's what it said on my nametag. Couldn't you just imagine that about five years ago I was a world famous reality TV show host? People were pushing and shoving to just get my autograph or better the pretty ladies were trying to get a kiss from me.

Now though? I'm Chris the Blackjack dealer not _Chris the TV show Host_. Maybe it was because my hair started to deflate or that I just lost my mojo, but right now I'm just a regular non-sadistic guy trying to survive in the real world of Las Vegas, Nevada.

To tell you the truth the reason why the fired me from the Total Drama series is because Lindsay wanted me out of there. I hurt her emotionally I guess, and she and her parents were about to press charges. If your thinking I got with her before she was legal well sorry to burst your sexual fantasies, but I didn't I was a good boy and waited till she was the proper age of 18.

We were going strong for about two years until she found out I was cheating. First off I was one of the most sexiest people alive so I just couldn't resist all those drop dead gorgeous girls that were coming after me its just not possible. Secondly I don't know how a dummy like her figure out I was cheating. Maybe she got smarter? Well, that's beside the point. They fired me because of her, but I still love her. I admit I was stupid for cheating, but the past is the past.

I was about to deal another round of cards when _she _entered the game. My mouth was practically like a net. I heard her giggle. She glanced down at my nametag and said, "Well, _Chris_," she said my name like she didn't even know me. I didn't change that much did I? "I think its best if you close that mouth of yours. Don't know what kind of bugs could fly in there." She gently closed my mouth for me. I gulped.

Just pretend you don't know her. Don't screw up and say her name. "Alright, miss." I nodded at her and dealt the cards. As always I won the game. She didn't leave. She stayed at my table the whole night. From my point of view it never seemed like she was really part of the game; she was there for something else.

Finally, it was closing time, and she was the only one at my table. "Miss, its time to close. You have to go." I got up and cleaned my station. She didn't even look up once when I said that. I was walking away when she suddenly bolted up and grasped my arm.

"Chris. Don't go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being the cause of them firing you. The only reason I came here was to tell you that I love you, Chris. I don't care that you cheated on me. I just want you back," She looked up at me.

At least she knew who I was and that's good. "Hey, Lindsay. You don't need to apologize. I guess I deserved it. I was a man-whore back in the day. If I was in your situation I would've done the same thing, but I need to apologize. I hurt you. I hurt the only person I ever loved."

She was on the verge of crying, "Loved? As in you don't love me anymore?" Wrong choice of words on my part. She released her grip on me and started walking away. She looked at me before whispering, "Goodbye, Chris."

Shit! Really bad choice of words. "NO! Don't go Lindsay. I meant that I still love you." I yelled that. Not caring if any of the other dealers stared at me. She stopped and turned around. She smiled and ran towards me, jumping into my arms.

"You still love me, Charlie?" She giggled because of her own little joke.

I nodded, "I've always loved you, Loretta." She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder.

"Your lucky I gambled on you, Chris. My parents always told me gambling was bad, but right now I guess its not."

I smiled. She was right, gambling helped her. It helped me, and I'm happy that Lindsay gambled on me.

* * *

I thought the beginning was good, but the ending was kind of blah. This is my longest one yet. Around 900 words. Also, thank you for the many glorious reviews and hits. I have around 1300 right now! Yes, I know Lindsay is OOC. I just wanted to make her a bit smarter. Chris is OOC too. Me and my OOC issues :\ The ending was kind of bad too. Anyways I do take requests! **Criticism is appreciated! **Anything that helps me is welcomed with open arms.

ALSO! Please visit my profile for upcoming stories and such.

Reviews/Alerts/Favorites are a reward not a necessity.


	8. H for Hymn

I decided to change Happyness to Hymn because well I don't want to write about it anymore lol. Well, I know Eva and DJ aren't a popular couple, but I want to experiment. Go out of my comfort zone. This'll be long, sweet and sappy. So please enjoy. (Longest one yet).

Before I can start though: I do not own any of the TDI characters and I also have no rights to the song "Amazing Grace" by John Newton.

**Another Warning: **This talks about religion and God.

* * *

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

A tear ran down DJ's, or as he preferred to be called now Dakarai Justice, eye. "That was beautiful people. I think its time for you folk to go home now." The entire gospel choir smiled and nodded. Even though Father Dakarai worked them hard and left them exhausted, they knew it was worth it in the end.

One by one they left leaving DJ to himself, or what he thought was himself. "DJ? Honey, are you still here?" the voice was sweet void of anger and distress. It was his wife, Mrs. Eva Justice. He turned to face her and his baby that was currently resting in her arms.

Eva made her way over to him and smiled, "Its amazing how far we came," she paused, "It seems like just a while ago we were at Wawanakwa, but look at us now! We have a beautiful baby girl. DJ, I have everything I ever wanted and _more. _I'm grateful."

Her little speech inspired him to say something. Something that he forgot to mention a long time ago, "Eva, have you ever wondered why I wanted our baby to be called Grace?"

She shook her head, "No, _Father _Dakarai, I've never wondered." He laughed a bit. She only called him Dakarai when she was serious or being playful, and right now he could tell she was teasing.

"Did you just here that song the choir was singing?" She nodded, "Well, my Pa use to sing me that song, and his pa used to sing him that song, and so on and so forth. My Pa said it would one day help me just like it helped him, and he was right. It showed me that the world was not so kind, and I must be able to help others and myself. I was already kind and thankful, but I was never understanding. I never understood until it happened to me. Do you understand, Eva?"

With her free hand she scratched her neck, "I'm in the middle. I understand what your saying, but I can't grasp it like I understand, yet I don't"

"That's how I was at first. I never got what Pa was saying. When he died though I understood. So that's why I wanted to name her Grace because I wanted God to be always with her. To love her and protect her when we can't." DJ caressed his lovely daughter and beamed at his wife.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "So, that's why you insisted she be named Grace. Well, I think we need to thank the writer of that hymn for such a beautiful name." She giggled, "Thank you, DJ, and I love you."

He gently held her while she held their daughter Grace. He brought his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Personally, I thought this wasn't very good. Maybe its because I wrote with characters I'm not used to or I'm just having an off day. And if your going to complain to me that it talks about religion please know that I warned you. This takes place in the future so I didn't get into detail. OH! Cookies to people that figure out what DJ's first name means. I just thought it was funny, but some of you might not get it if you didn't read the top. Anyways **Criticism is appreciated. **Other than that I listened to Amazing Grace for two hours to try getting into the gospel mood.

Reviews/favorites/alerts are a reward not a necessity, but thank you anyways! And chapter 7 was my most reviewed I feel so loved!


	9. I for Importance

_"I for Importance"_

_Written by Omare Alloy _

_Dear whomever, _

My life hasn't been exactly the best. I had moments where all I wanted to do was soar through the sky while gazing at the scenery, and well I had some times where I just wanted to crawl under a rock and grab a big tub of ice cream.

I wasn't born pretty like my best friend Lindsay, I wasn't born with intelligence like my friend Courtney, and I wasn't born funny like my other friend Izzy. I was just plain. I was an ordinary girl who was _hideous, obtuse, and humorless._

I've been through braces, acne treatment, moisturizers, and make up, but I never achieved what most people call "pretty." I studied, reviewed, asked for help, and had tutors, but I never got straight A's. I went to comedy clubs, read joke books, and tried creating my own stuff, but I never made anyone laugh.

For all the thirty-seven years I lived in this vast and lush world, I've never left my mark. I planned to make an indentation, an impact of sorts, on this earth, but I was never important.

I remember when I was in the midst of my youth I promised myself that I would one day be an astronaut, scientist, or CEO because they actually did something. I've broken promises before, but this one breaks my already damaged heart.

Over the years many things have troubled me including this, but instead of standing on the sidelines and watching I will act. I want to be important. I want to change the world no matter how little I change it.

Therefore I write my last note to this wonderful world. This will be my will. It was supervised, so it is official. The reasons of my death are of no concern. All that matters is the fact that I am actually helping someone.

Anyways, I want my entire estate to be equally shared among my fellow twenty-one campers from Total Drama Island. Even though I was insolently treated, I still feel that everyone deserves a chance at a bright future.

With this letter I feel as my soul has been freed from a heavy burden I've been carrying for a long time. Maybe, just maybe, by giving back to the community of Total Drama Island, I can finally feel important even though it may be only five minutes I feel this way. So, I thank you.

_Yours Truly, _

_Ms. Beth Von Wilder of Ottawa, Ontario, Canada_

* * *

I've been trying to improve on many things, but its not working. So, I concluded that I will not work on any other ships that I do not like. If you want to read a shipping you like please request it or I will not write it. Other than that: Did you like it? I tried using a different format this time. Anyways I left gaps like last time. **Criticism is appreciated.**

Reviews/favorites/alerts are a reward not a necessity. So I thank you (:

Pairings coming up: Courtney and Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff,Chris and Lindsay, Izzy and Owen, and many others.


	10. J for Jackpot

_"J for Jackpot"_

_Written By Omare Alloy_

My friend Sadie and I always been best friends. Through elementary to college we were attached by the hip. It was fate. My mother always told me it was like finding a soul mate; you'll only have one.

One true friend, one true love. Sadie's always been here for me, and I her. We dressed alike, talked alike, and went everywhere with each other. I would always love her, but lately I just can't deal with it anymore.

I want to be an individual. I want to have a life separate from my dear friend. Is that too much to ask? I want to be free. I don't want people looking at me ,and always picturing "Katie-Sadie"; I just want to be called Katie.

I might hurt her at first, but later on she'll realize this was for the better. That she can accomplish her own dreams because I'm not with her every single second of the day. I want the best for her and for me.

I'll always be there for her. Just a call away. She'll appreciate it someday, but for now I have the ability to battle my own problems and undertake my goals.

Some might say that I always had my own mind, but it didn't feel like it. Now though, I do. I can achieve many things that Sadie unintentionally held me back for.

Finding a best friend like Sadie is one in a million. I hit the jackpot when I found her. So I will never regret the times we had together as "twins", but now I have to be myself and flyaway.

Goodbye Sadie.

* * *

I'm very very sorry. I promised an update, but I sadly didn't do it. I was and wasn't busy. The reason for the lack of my update was because I just didn't have a muse. I didn't have ideas popping into my head.

Other than that, this is very short. No muse remember. Plus I find it difficult to write in Katie's POV. Hope it was decent.

**Criticism is appreciated. **I might have little mistakes here and there in this, so please point them out. I'll try to improve in my later work.

Reviews/favorites/alerts are a reward not a necessity. So I thank you (:

Pairings coming up: Courtney and Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff, Chris and Lindsay, and Gwen and Trent.


	11. L for Love

"_L for Love"_

_Written By Omare Alloy_

Today was a gentle winter day, and if you knew me you would know I loved to take a walk during these blissful days. The snow was a sign that winter was coming and to most people that meant it was going to be cold. Yet, that didn't bother me. I loved the cold. I loved the snow. I loved the winter.

As I put on my heavy winter jacket and cozy scarf, I thought back to the ring in my pocket. So priceless and meaningful. I didn't want to cloud my mind with stressful thoughts. My winter walks were meant to be relaxing not stress inducing torture walks.

I slipped on my fashionable boats and strode out my door. I locked my door, you never know what can happen in the city. The streets were practically deserted, but that's what you expect in this part of the neighborhood.

The stress was already diminishing with every step. Each step with the snow floating around me was a step closer to nirvana. My once tense muscles were far from sore, and my pounding headache evaporated. These walks reminding me of the time when everything was calm and happy. When I didn't have to worry. When my steps had a bounce to them. When I didn't cry myself to sleep, but that's in the past and a totally different subject that I don't want to talk or even think about it.

After a couple blocks of my eternal peace, I realized that I was caressing the ring. I stopped dead in my tracks and took it out of my pocket. I was beautiful, no amount of loathing it would make me deny this fact. Even though I was pretty good at denying. It was a single diamond ring with a silver band. It was a massive diamond ring, but he could afford it with his salary. It was tough to admit that he banked more than me.

_He got down on one knee. He wasn't shaking, but I could tell he was nervous. That's why he brought me here. He was going to propose. This gorgeous view, for a gorgeous princess. His words not mine._

_He looked up at me with his handsome blue eyes. It seemed like he was penetrating my very soul with those eyes. He took a breath and asked, "Will you marry me?" Short yet to the point, exactly like him. _

A memory from the past. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I don't have a reason to be sad. I don't have the right. I didn't get my heart broken, or maybe I did. I know for a fact though it wasn't him that broke my heart, it was me. I broke my heart ,and I broke his.

_I involuntarily gasped. I knew he was going to do it, but right now it was the real deal. It felt so real! I was on the brink of tears. They weren't sad tears, but they weren't happy tears. I didn't want to say no, but I didn't want to say yes. I was confused. I was lost. I needed time for a reason I didn't know._

"_I - I - I," I looked down at him. Tears already spilling out of my eyes. I'm glad people weren't here. "I don't know. I can't. I need time to think." _

These flashbacks of that night were haunting me. It hurt like hell. Didn't hurt my head, but it hurt my heart. I single handedly crushed the toughest guy that I know, and trust me I know a lot of people.

Why did I ask for time to think? Was it because I'm unsure of him? Of my future? Or is it because I'm just that little insecure girl that's afraid of commitment because I think I'll always get hurt. No, that's not me. I'm the toughest girl I know. I sighed, so much for being denial free.

_He stared at me. There was no expression on his face, but I could tell he was hurt, sad, confused, and angry. I could always tell how he felt through his eyes. Something he could never hide from me. "Why?" was all he ground out. His teeth were clenched and his fist were balled up. The engagement box was at his feet. He was up by now, and staring down at me. "Why? Why more time?" _

_I had no excuse because I didn't even know why I said no or was it a maybe. I brought my eyes to my shoes and started to fidget. A habit of mine when I was nervous or scared. I could see his tense muscles soften a bit. He was always a softy when it came to me. I gulped and whispered, "I don't know," I was being honest. At least that could earn me some brownie points in the asswhole department. "I just don't know. I'm - I'm," I was sobbing and stuttering by now, "sorry. It just something, something is telling me I'm not ready because I haven't figured something out yet."_

My feet were automatically moving bringing me to somewhere, I just didn't know where that was. I might subconsciously know, but right now in my state of mind I didn't. It didn't scare me. It felt right that I was going to this place. I felt the first smile I've had in a while begin to form on my face. I have the feeling that I'm on the verge of a metamorphosis.

"_You aren't ready because," he paused. I could just sense he was hesitating saying the next part. He whispered out, "-because you don't love me?" My eyes widen. How could he think that? I then scolded myself. I would be thinking the same thing if I was rejected._

_Tears were still streaming down my face. He glanced at his hand then cautiously brushed the tears away. I hiccupped, "How - ow could you t - think I don't lo-ove you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him like my life depended on it. "I love you mor -re than you know it."_

_He sighed and gently stroked my hair. "I have the right to doubt that. After all, you did give me a negative response." He gently removed himself from my embrace and took a step back. He bent down for a reason I did not know until he placed a ring into my hands._

I suddenly began to recognize the surroundings; it was his lavish neighborhood. I've been here millions of times, and I didn't realize till now that I was here. I guess the reason I never really said yes was because inside I am a little girl. I'm the naïve little fairy tale princess that can't understand the world, and I didn't realize till now that he's not my prince. He's my peasant that will show me what the real world is, and actually have a life to actually let me experience it. I wouldn't have it any other way though.

_What why is he putting this ring into my hands? I said I wasn't ready. Why is he doing this? Is he doing this to mock me? Questions and questions were overflowing my head. I looked into his eyes then at the ring. He could tell I was confused._

"_Keep it. It doesn't matter what your decision is; I bought it for you and only you. I'll also give you all the time in the world. We should have some space while you think this over." I was more confused then ever. This isn't the man I knew and loved. Why was he acting so mature? Instead of questioning I nodded and tightly closed my fist locking the ring inside of it._

_I gulped, "I guess this is goodbye for now."_

_He smiled a bit or was that just his usual expression? "Yeah, goodbye for now."_

_I nodded numbly and turned to leave, but his hand on my wrist stopped me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I'll always love you." The dried tears were replaced with new ones. I was numb and was oblivious to the world. When I turned to reply, he was gone._

I had a bright cheerful smile on my face as I stood in front of his luxurious abode. I was nervous and terrified yet I was excited and exuberant. I held the ring tightly afraid it was going to fall as I climbed his steep steps. I knew what I was going to say. It was a simple word matched with a simple phrase.

I was afraid he was going to reject me though. It has been at least one month since we last talked or seen each other. He probably hates me. I shouldn't even be here. I need to be confident, I need to be brave like I usually am, but he makes me queasy, makes me feel different.

I tentatively rang the doorbell, rocking back and forth on my heels waiting for someone to answer the door. I heard footsteps and the rustling of clothes. I gulped expecting the worst, but as soon as the door opened I saw a disheveled Duncan. He looked surprised and happy. He just stared at me though.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem." That brought him back to life.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Come in, Courtney." I missed how he called me Princess, Sunshine, or any other of his little pet names. He opened his door and allowed me to come inside. I always liked his place. It was so much better than mine. As I came inside I removed my coat, but remembered to keep the ring. I then removed my scarf and placed it on his coat rack.

I turned to him and saw that he closed the door and was staring at me. All that came from my mouth was the word, "Yes." Stupid. That's all I can say after being away from each other for so long.

He blinked, "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." I glanced up at him then quickly recovered, "I mean if the offer still stands because I think you hate me right now, and I thought a lot. Now I came here ,and I know I'm kind of nerv-" His lips were on mine. He was kissing me. Duncan, my ex-bad boy, was kissing me. I felt like the universe was smiling at me. I smiled into his kiss, and oh so shockingly kissed him back.

It was the sweet kiss that said I missed you but with a hint of lust. He pulled away and smirked at me, "You talk to much." I smiled and laughed. I then remembered the ring in my hand. I gently nudged him.

"I still have the ring. You can propose to me again. This time I'll react perfectly," I said with a giggle. I opened my hand and slide it into his hands. "What you waiting for, _boy_, time for you to be a man."

He laughed and got down on one knee. He glanced up at me and was shivering violently. Faking it most likely. "Will you, Courtney Ricci, marry me, Duncan Lawley?" I pretended to be in deep thought, but as most would suspect I jumped into his arms in a matter of seconds making him fall to the ground with me on top of him.

"Whoa, lets save this for the honeymoon, Princess." He laughed then whispered into my ear, "But I wouldn't mind if we did a thing or two now." I giggled same old perverted Duncan.

"Mhm, maybe, but you have to put that ring on my finger." He nodded and took my left hand and softly put it in its place.

"Is that better?" I nodded. "Well now lets get upstairs to do our daily business." He winked at me.

"Alright," was all I said. He pulled me up and took my hand and laced it with his fingers. I'm glad I said yes because there's no better feeling than this.

He stopped me abruptly though while we were climbing the stairs to his room. He turned around and asked, "What changed your mind?"

I smiled at him, "Lets just say the princess didn't want to be naïve anymore."

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. Hope the lengthfulness of the one-shot helped. Hated the ending (but thats my opinion.) Well, in news I have lost interest in Total Drama Island/Action, but that does not mean I will abandon this story. I will finish it, but its gonna be slower updates. Way slower. GO AVATAR! haha my new obsession.

Like always: **Criticism is appreciated.**

Read and Review. Relax too.

If you want me to update faster please tell me, it boasts my confidence.

On another note, lots of mistakes in this so if you notice a few please point it out, and who else is participating in Zutara week?


End file.
